


Wilbur Soot More Like Wilbur Foot

by Luckybanana948



Series: SBI Zombie Apocalypse AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amputation, Amputee Wilbur Soot, Dadza, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Permanent Injury, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Has a Bad Time, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Zombie Apocalypse, no beta we die like l'manburg, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybanana948/pseuds/Luckybanana948
Summary: “Tommy, this is bad, I can try to help his foot, but I don’t have the supplies or skill do deal with something this bad.”Tommy inhaled sharply but nodded “I yeah okay. Our dad and older brother are like a day away from here. They’re waiting at a rendezvous point we set up months ago in case of an emergency.”Tubbo looked up at his new companion “You a fast runner?”orPart two of the apocalypse au in which  the group is still separated leaving Tommy and Tubbo to try to figure out what to do with an injured Wilbur while Phil worries about his missing companions, Techno tries to help, and Ranboo is just there and confused.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Zombie Apocalypse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155236
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Wilbur Soot More Like Wilbur Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two is here! 
> 
> I got the title from a joke someone made under @vix_spam_ 's post on insta about this part of the au. 
> 
> This took a while but I'm super happy with it I was able to write Wilbur suffering surprisingly well.

Tubbo was getting worried. When he had first been saved by Wilbur Tubbo had noticed the way Wilbur tried to keep his weight off his left leg. What Tubbo hadn’t realized was how big of an issue this was going to be. It had been a few hours of walking since then and Wilbur’s limp was becoming more noticeable as the day had progressed. Tommy had briefly mentioned it to Wilbur and asked if he needed a break, to which Wilbur had declined and that was that. Tubbo was starting to think it may be time to force Wilbur into a break. He was clearly in pain. Sweat beaded down his face and he was breathing heavier than normal for the energy he was exerting. Tubbo didn’t know what type of injury was causing his savior pain all he knew was if Wilbur continued like this, he may very well worsen whatever injury that had Wilbur in this state. 

Wilbur was fine. It’s what he told Tommy when he asked, it’s what he told himself, and it’s what he thought when he caught Tubbo’s concerned glances. So maybe ever since batting the zombie that was trying to kill Tubbo his foot hurt considerably more. He had managed to hide the injury thus far from Tommy so the boy wouldn’t worry, and he wasn’t going to stop now. So what if he was exhausted and couldn’t see very well. He. Was. Fine. 

Wilbur was decidedly not fine and Tubbo was putting a foot down. They may be the newbie of the group but dammit this was getting ridiculous. Tubbo moved so they were a few feet in front of Wilbur and turned to face him readying his words to convince the older to take a break. Wilbur didn’t stop walking though, he didn’t seem to notice Tubbo’s presence in front of him. Before Tubbo could think of what to say Wilbur hobbled straight into the younger boy. Wilbur finally looked up at Tubbo, confusion evident in his eyes. 

“Wilbur you need to stop” Tubbo stated trying to put authority into his voice despite being the newest and smallest of the group. 

Wilbur squinted at Tubbo and offered a mumbled “‘m fine.” Wilbur tried to push past Tubbo but his knees buckled, and he started to fall. Tubbo managed to grab Wilbur’s arm to keep him from face planting until Tommy stepped in, swinging Wilbur’s right arm over his shoulders and becoming a human crutch. Tubbo did his best to replicate the action on Wilbur’s other side but his height made it a bit awkward. Wilbur was sweating even more, now basically dead on his feet. Tubbo looked from Wilbur's face to Tommy’s and could see the growing panic there ‘shit.’ Tubbo had to think, clearly Wilbur was incapacitated and Tommy was about to panic, making Tubbo the only one left to make levelheaded decisions for the group. 

Wilbur was quite clearly not going to be able to continue walking and Tubbo and Tommy were most definitely not going to be able to make it far basically carrying Wilbur like they were currently. Their best bet was to find a place to lay low until Wilbur could walk again. Tubbo scanned the landscape and their eyes focused on a rundown shack off to the side of the road a little ways ahead of where they were currently. 

“Let’s take him to that shack up ahead to rest Tommy” Tubbo instructed. Tommy seemed to snap out of his panic enough to put his focus to the task given to him instead of focusing on his worry for Wilbur. Together the two boys managed to half carry, half drag Wilbur to the shack. 

The shack wasn’t secure by any means, but it was better than out on the road. The two teens were able to unceremoniously flop Wilbur onto a table left in the shack (Tubbo hadn't been sure it would bear Wilbur’s weight). Wilbur groaned his displeasure at their actions and tried to sit up. Key word being tried. 

Tubbo laid a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder to try to stop his movements. “Hey just relax we’re taking a break and I’m going to take a look at your leg.” Wilbur mumbled something in response that sounded slightly like protest. Protests Tubbo ignored in favor of taking off the shoe and sock on the foot and revealing the rough bandages. Tubbo felt his heart sink, without removing the bandages he could already smell the clear scent of infection. 

Quickly being careful not to jostle and bring Wilbur further pain Tubbo unwrapped the bandages to get a look at the wound. It was really bad. The wound was a deep gash, and due to Wilbur walking on it the wound was stretched out, making it even larger. The constant movement and friction irritated the wound never giving it time to heal. Then there was the infection. The rough bandage was not enough (and probably not clean). It easily let dirt and grime into the wound. The skin around it was bright red, and puss was already leaking out of it. Tommy gasped from where he stood across from the table. Tubbo glanced at the teen and Tommy looked as though he was going to puke. 

(he nearly did) 

“Wilbur what the fuck?” Tommy said, slightly strangled. “What the fuck Wilbur what the hell why didn’t you say anything oh my god that’s bad it's so bad oh my god fucking shit Wilbur what the hell man?!” Wilbur was too out of it to be able to appreciate Tommy’s colorful worry filled spiral. 

“Tommy you need to take a deep breath, panicking won’t help.” Tubbo said calmly. Tubbo had a fair amount of experience with wounds. So even though Wilbur’s mangled foot was an absolute mess he knew he had to remain calm to be of any help. Tommy looked like he was about to argue with Tubbo given the anger on his face and the way he opened his mouth. But then he snapped his mouth shut and inhaled deeply trying to summon the calm he desperately needed. 

As Tommy tries to gain his composure Tubbo turned away from he and reached into a zipper pouch in his bag and pulled out the orange pill bottle residing there. The bottle of pain relievers was Tubbo’s most valuable possession (not taking into account sentimental value). He found them when he visited a raided Pharmacy. The pills having rolled under a shelf where it had been left unnoticed by previous visitors for the boy to find. Carefully, Tubbo poured two of the tablets out of the container into their palm. He grabbed his water bottle out of his bag and headed to Wilbur’s head. Setting the bottle down Tubbo tilted Wilbur’s head up and gently pried his mouth open and dropped the pills in. Grabbing the bottle, he slowly poured water into Wilbur's mouth until the still barely conscious adult swallowed. With that done Tubbo turned to Tommy who may no longer be yelling at Wilbur but is clearly on the verge of a breakdown. Tubbo figured his next words would not go over well but he didn’t really have a choice. 

“Tommy, this is bad, I can try to help his foot, but I don’t have the supplies or skill do deal with something this bad.” 

Tommy inhaled sharply but nodded “I yeah okay. Our dad and older brother are like a day away from here. They’re waiting at a rendezvous point we set up months ago in case of an emergency.” 

Tubbo looked up at his new companion “You a fast runner?” 

It took Tommy a minute to grasp what Tubbo meant before he understood was the shorter was implying. But once he did he started grabbing the bare essentials and his knife, ready to go but Tubbo stops him. 

“It’s going to be dark in less than an hour, if you try going out now you’ll end up tripping or something and not make it there to bring Wilbur back help. There was a breif argument before Tubbo’s logic won out. 

With that settled the trio settled down for a restless night in the shack. With the last bit of light Tubbo went out to look for herbs and using their knife brought back as much plantain as they could. Tubbo carefully cleaned out the wound, rising and gently wiping away the dirt and puss using water and a cloth from an extra shirt he had in his bag. He tore it into pieces to use as bandages as it was the cleanest piece of fabric available to him. 

Once the wound is clean Tubbo grabbed some of his plantain leaves and cut slits in them with his knife, they then flipped the knife and used the handle to smash the leaves up adding a bit of water to them to make a chunky paste. Tubbo carefully applied the paste to the wound. Doing his best to cover the wound completely and not hurt Wilbur further with the action. 

Tubbo was rewrapping Wilbur’s foot when Tommy spoke up for the first time since they made their plan. “What the hells that green stuff?” Tommy voice was strained and Tubbo sensed he was asking partly as a distraction but for reassurance as well. 

“It's Plantain. It’s a very common weed most people overlook. It’s an herb that helps speed up wound healing, reduce inflammation, and draw out toxins. I mashed it up with a bit of water to make it into a poultice. I’ll have to change it ever two hours or so when it dries out.” As Tubbo finished his explanation they finished wrapping the foot and set it down gently on the table. 

“So that’ll fix his foot?” Tommy asked hopefully. 

Tubbo hesitated, he could lie and make it sound more hopeful than it was, but who were they to lie to Tommy when his brother was injured. No this was the apocalypse in times like this you couldn’t afford to sugar coat things. 

“It’ll help but I doubt it will be enough to heal it. I think he needs more powerful medicine. The poultice is more to ease pain and buy time at this point till we can get help.” 

Tommy nods and the conversation ends. The night is long and restless for the trio in the shack. Both boys worried for their unconscious friend/brother on the table. Fitful sleep plagues them both. Tubbo getting up roughly every two hours to check the poultice. they remade and redressed the wound whenever necessary before returning to his attempts at sleep. 

It’s barely light out when Tommy leaves to go get help. Tubbo watches as his companion disappears into the distance at a fast-paced jog. Tubbo turns back to the shack putting his attention back to the injured man on the table. He’d probably need to redress the wound soon anyway. 

Phil was stressing out. Wilbur and Tommy should’ve been back by now and Phil couldn’t help but be worried for his boys. Phil was pacing the bunker trying to relieve some of the stress he was feeling at the absence of the two younger men. 

Ranboo was watching Phil pace and talk to himself and felt himself get a little nervous. Phil had been kind so far, Techno too. They had returned his pipe to him, (which Ranboo didn’t want to admit had sentimental value to him) fed him, and talked to him. Somewhere in Ranboo’s mind a voice said that that was pretty basic human decency; but it still meant something to him as it had been so long since he’d been shown human decency. But there was something bothering Phil and his nervousness was contagious. What he was nervous about Ranboo had no clue, but he didn’t know how well Phil coped with stress and didn’t know if Phil was dangerous or not when stressed. So Ranboo cautiously watched the man pace across the room. Ranboo kept glancing toward the stairs, making sure he had a clear path to the stairs and eventually the roof where he could escape easily. 

When Techno came up to the main floor he sighed. He’d heard Phil’s pacing through the floor and come up to try to calm his friend. He glanced over to where Ranboo sat. The kid looked spooked watching Phil pace like he was a caged lion and glancing towards the stairs like he was looking for an escape. Techno couldn’t help but think what a terrible plan going upstairs was when trying to escape. Especially if a hoard was after him. The kid would just be trapped on the higher floor. ‘maybe it wasn’t the kid’s brain that had kept him alive after all’ Techno thought idlily. He shook himself, now wasn’t the time to critique the kid’s survival skills he could do that later, right now he needed to calm down Phil before the kid ran for it. Techno knew Phil would never forgive himself if he scared the kid away. 

Techno stole himself and made his way over to his pacing friend. Reassurances and emotions were not his thing. He was easily the worst of their group at it. Hell, Techno would be willing to bet Ranboo was better at it and the kid had barely spoken since he caught him in their supplies. Still his friend needed it, so he had to give it his best, awkward as hell shot. 

“Phil” Techno stated to gain his attention. Phil paused his pacing to look up at Techno questioningly. “You gotta stop with the pacin’ man. You’re going to wear a hole in the floor, think of the property value Phil.” 

Phil huffed slightly at that and ran a hand through his hair “I know I know it's just that I’m-” 

“Worried about Wilbur and Tommy I know. Destroying the property value isn’t going to bring them back faster.” 

“but they should have been here by now! Something must’ve delayed them what if they’re hurt or lost or-” 

“Stop talking” Techno interrupted walking forward and putting a hand on Phil’s shoulder. “Spiraling down possible scenarios won’t help anyone.” 

Phil took a deep breath and nodded “okay yeah your right.” 

“Of course, I’m always right.” 

“Thats something Tommy would say.” 

“Oh god he’s corrupting me oh nooo” Techno deadpanned causing Phil to laugh. Techno’s mouth twitched in an invisible smile. “How about I take one of the horses and ride out in the direction they should be coming from to meet them?” Techno offers. 

“You’d do that for me?” Phils asks. 

“For you Phil, the world.” Techno responds. Techno pitches his voice low for the next part saying, “Now you may want to check on the child you adopted he looked mighty spooked by you stressing and pacing around.” 

Realization dawned on Phil’s face before he nodded and walk slowly towards where Ranboo sat perched at the edge of the arm rest of the couch, prepared to run in needed. 

Techno turned away from the two making his way to the horses and saddling one, he’s got two brothers friends to find. 

To say Tommy was worried was an understatement. He couldn’t get the image of Wilbur's foot or Tubbo’s grim face out of his mind. Tubbo’s face had been very reminiscent of the looks Tommy used to see tv doctors give the family of patients who were not going to live. Tommy didn’t like that look. ‘just get to Phil and Techno they’ll known what to do.’ Tommy had long legs and great endurance, but he’d never tried to run this far in one streak before, but if it meant saving Wilbur he’d manage. Tommy did his best to push the image of Wilbur’s foot and Tubbo’s face out of his mind and focus on keeping his pace smooth and his breathing even. He was going to get Wilbur the help he needed before anything happened. 

Wilbur was doing worse. He had a high fever and even with Tubbo’s religious redressing of the wound and applying the poultice the infection was still raging. Within the wound the inflammation seemed to scream at the boy. Every time Tubbo switched the poultice he had to rewash the wound and remove the banks of puss that had built up. Normally that would be a sign that the wound was healing as the plantain pulled out the infection but there was no improvement. Clearly the infection was worsening faster than the plantain could heal. There was a concerningly large pile of dried poultice and puss outside the shack. Wilbur had gained enough consciousness to drink some water and, with a lot of pleading from Tubbo, some food so that Tubbo could give him another dose of painkillers before he fell unconscious again. Every few minutes Tubbo rewet the strip of shirt that laid against Wilbur’s forehead in a vain attempt to bring down the fever. 

Tubbo had seen the rate the foot was deteriorating and came to a realization. The foot was going to have to go. He’d seen the same happen to someone with their hand once. They’d been helping out at the medical station. It didn’t matter his age, everyone has to pull their weight in the apocalypse. The hand had looked so very similar to Wilbur’s foot. 

When Tommy had left, Tubbo had hoped he could buy enough time for Tommy to return and maybe save the foot with the help of their father, but it was futile. It was deteriorating faster than they had anticipated it would. For now, he still applies the poultice to try to help keep the pain at bay and the infection from spreading further up Wilbur's leg than it already had. He needed Wilbur to live long enough to get him somewhere safe and clean enough to perform the amputation without killing Wilbur in the process. 

Tubbo had been looking out the window towards the direction Tommy had left in when the mumbled words left Wilbur’s mouth “I should’ve been stronger I failed them.” 

Tubbo turned around quickly and felt his heart sink as Wilbur spoke to the wall “I loved them both so much and I couldn’t protect them. How could I let my wife and son die? I’m a failure. I have to keep them safe I can't lose anyone else I can't fail anyone else. I’ll be stronger for them.” 

Tubbo carefully moved forward fear lacing their heart as he watched Wilbur mumble towards the walls feeling dirty like he was invading but he couldn’t leave Wilbur alone. “Wilbur?” he asked softly trying to get the man’s attention and maybe bring him back to reality. 

Wilbur turns to look at him before a look of shock takes over his face and he starts sobbing trying to sit up and chanting “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.” Tubbo hurries over gently using one hand to push him back onto the table and Wilbur clutches at Tubbo’s other hand clinging to it like his life depends on it. 

Tubbo doesn’t know what to do, the little experience he has from helping in the medical station did not prepare them for this type of behavior. Before he can come up with words Wilbur starts speaking again “I’m sorry I’m so sorry I let you both down I’m so sorry I failed you and your mother.” 

Tubbo’s heart drops ‘Oh no he thinks-’ 

“My sweet boy, my son I’m so sorry I love you and your mother so much I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you” Wilbur dissolves into another bout of chanted “I’m sorrys” And Tubbo is frozen. The word son ringing in his mind as he tries to process what is happening around him. Wilbur sees him as his son, he’s delirious that much is clear. Tubbo can’t help the pain in their chest that forms at the word son being directed at him. The images of an old life and people lost to him come surging to the forefront of his mind that he struggles to push back down. He can’t afford to breakdown now, can't afford to cry, to mourn them. No, they have to remain levelheaded and keep his composure. Wilbur saved his life and Tubbo plans to repay him for that. He’s determined to keep Wilbur alive until help arrives. 

So Tubbo pushes their emotions down and runs a hand through Wilbur’s hair and tells him it's okay and urges him to sleep. As Wilbur drifts back to sleep Tubbo looks out the window urging Tommy to get back soon. 

Tommy was tired he hadn't slept and barely ate since he saw Wilbur's foot but there was no way he was stopping. Not when Wilbur needed him. So he plowed on, eyes focused on the ground a few feet ahead. He glanced up periodically to check his progress and get his bearings before looking back to the ground. Focused on putting one foot in front of the other and breathing. Eventually his focus is lost when he hears the sound of hoofbeats. Tommy whips his head up and feels relief when he sees a familiar figure riding swiftly towards him. 

Techno had been riding for near two hours when he saw the distant figure on the road. He squinted trying to make more details and quickly recognized the figure. Tapping his horse's sides to urge them faster he quickly met Tommy on the road. Tommy looked exhausted and Techno pushed down the fear he felt at the fact that Tommy was alone. Before Techno can get a word in Tommy starts talking fast and with huffing breaths and he tried to speak and breathe at the same time. Techno can make out the words “Tubbo (whatever that meant), Wilbur, Foot, Shack, help, hurry” 

Techno quickly dismounts and puts a hand on Tommy’s shoulder “Tommy you have to calm down and take a breath, I can’t understand anything you’re saying right now.” 

Tommy nods taking deep breaths until it became closer to normal. Before Tommy can try to start talking again techno hands him a bottle of water “Don’t chug it” Tommy takes careful drinks until it’s half empty. 

“Now” Techno starts “Tell me what’s happened.” 

Tommy opened his mouth and word vomits his story “Wilbur and I were walking making our way back to the rendezvous when we came across this kid being attacked by a zombie and I screamed ‘OI BITCH’ to get its attention from the kid and Wilbur used his bat to kill it. Then the kid joined us and we were walking but Wilbur seemed to be having a hard time and the Tubbo stood in front of Wil and he walked straight into him and Tubbo said ‘Wilbur you can't keep going like this’ I didn’t get what he meant but then when Wilbur tried to push past him Wilbur almost face planted we managed to catch him and bring him to this shack and Tubbo checked out his foot and its fucked, like it’s really bad so Tubbo is with Wil looking after him and putting this green paste on it and I came to get you guys to help.” Tommy took a deep breath after having said all that in one breath. Techno took a moment to decipher what he heard before nodding and mounting his horse and pulling Tommy up after him. 

“Let’s go get Phil.” 

When Phil heard the rapid pace of hoofbeats he felt relief. Techno was back which means he’d found them. He’d busied his mind with talking to Ranboo trying to get the teen to come out of his shell and relax a little. He flashed a grin at the teen “Techno’s back with news!” Phil announced headed towards the door when it burst open, and Phil instantly knew something was wrong. Techno was there with a very disheveled Tommy and no sign of Wilbur. “What happened?” Phil asked instantly coming over and checking Tommy for injuries. 

As Tommy relayed the information to Phil Techno moved through the base grabbing standard medical supplies and readying the horses. Once Phil was caught up Tommy, Phil, and Techno mounted their horses. They bade farewell to Ranboo who was being left at the base and rode off. 

Ranboo was left at the base alone. He wasn’t sure what to do with that. He could do what he originally planned, take their supplies and leave and never look back. But something stopped him from doing that urging him to stay. ‘why? Why should I stay? last time it didn’t end well this is the perfect opportunity to leave’ ‘Because this group is different’ ‘how do you know? We barely know anything about them we haven’t even met this Wilbur or Tubbo?’ ‘They wouldn’t just abandon you like the others did’ ‘how do you know?’ ‘Because they just left to go after someone in their group who was hurt. That’s the opposite of abandoning someone.’ 

There it was the crux of the issue. Everything they did screamed good kind people so why couldn’t Ranboo believe it? He knew why, they could be faking. The others had faked liking him at first too, until he was too scared to leave. But this felt different, was it though? Or was he just more desperate now? Alone was safe. No one can hurt you if there’s no one there. Alone may be safe but alone hurt. What if he could be safe without the hurt, what if just this once the universe smiled on him and gave him something good, something pure to make up for all the bad luck. What if he had a home? How could he just leave? What if this place was safe and he threw away this blessing from the universe out of fear. 

Ranboo’s internal argument was settled. He wasn’t going to leave. Not yet anyway. Not until something happened that made this place, this group, unsafe. Not until this place hurt like being alone did. And maybe, just maybe, this place never would. 

Tommy. Techno, and Phil rode as fast as they could without risking the horses. They had to have enough stamina to get them back after all. Tommy led the way back to the shack that housed his friends. When the shack came into sight Tommy urged his horse to go faster for the final stretch, Phil and Techno doing the same. The three of them giving silent prayers that they weren’t too late. 

Wilbur had spent most of the day unconscious. He had brief periods of consciousness and through each he referred to Tubbo and “son” or “my son.” Tubbo struggled through these bouts of delirious wakefulness trying to use his newfound status as son to get Wilbur to eat and drink during these periods. Tubbo couldn’t deny the results as Wilbur was eager to do anything Tubbo asked. 

Wilbur had been unconscious when Tubbo could hear the sound of hoofbeats drawing near. He recognized Tommy leading the way with two figures riding horses behind him. The one in the rear leading a fourth horse. As the three newcomers filed into the shack they were relieved to find Wilbur still breathing. He was actually waking up due to the noise around him. As Tubbo shifted away from Wilbur allowing the others access Wilbur started to stir more. As Techno pulled out the med kit Tubbo spoke up 

“That’s not going to be any good.” 

Techno looked at him “heh?” 

“The foot” Tubbo gestured towards the wrapped appendage “It’s going to have to go, unless you got something he can take for the fever the best thing is to get him the hell out of here and somewhere we can operate.” 

For a second both adults stared at the teen surprised by the very clinical response. 

Phil quickly moved to check the wound and barely glanced at it before rewrapping it. 

“The kid’s right” Phil confirmed “We’re going to have to amputate.” 

Tommy looked crestfallen while Techno nodded solemnly moving to pick up Wilbur “let’s get him back.” 

Tommy started to lead Tubbo outside when Wilbur screamed “Don’t take my son from me!” struggling to try to reach for Tubbo and escape the arms partially wrapped around him. 

Tubbo rushed forward trying to ease Wilbur before Wilbur hurt himself and Wilbur clung onto the small boy. 

“You're his son?” Phil asked in complete disbelief. 

Tubbo shook his head quickly “No I’m not, but he’s delirious and sees me as his son.” 

“Wilbur has a son?” It was Tommy who voiced the question this time. Tubbo shrugged. 

“It may just be the fever talkin’” Techno offered but even he wasn’t sure of his words. Of all of them Wilbur spoke of his past before the apocalypse the least. 

“Regardless we have to get him back” Tubbo reminded the group. 

“He doesn’t seem too eager to cooperate on that front” Techno states gesturing to Wilbur’s clinging to Tubbo. 

Tubbo sighs before thinking a moment “Wilbur can you do something for me?” 

Wilbur nods frantically “Anything son” the reply is instant. 

Tubbo holds back a wince “This guy” Tubbo gestures at Technoblade “is going to carry you to a horse so we can ride home. To do that you’ll have to let me go so he can ca carry you but I’ll be right by you okay?” 

Wilbur nods after a pause and releases Tubbo from his desperate grip. 

Techno moves in and scopes Wilbur up in his arms Tubbo lurking nearby so Wilbur doesn’t flip out again. As Techno managed to sit Wilbur on the horse he reaches for Tubbo still on the ground and almost falls off the horse. Tubbo glances between Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy and Phil who were gathering their gear from inside the shack. 

“Someone’s going to have to ride with him and I think he’ll fight the least if it’s you” Techno states looking at the boy before him. 

Tubbo had come to the same conclusion, stealing himself he mounts the horse in front of Wilbur and takes the reins. Wilbur is quick to reattach himself to Tubbo. Finger’s egarly curling into the frabric of Tubbo’s shirt. The others hurry to mount up and set off. Phil quickly averts his gaze when he notices the pile of puss and poultice outside the shack. Trying to avoid thinking where it came from. 

Ranboo wasn’t sure why he did this. He was staring at the cleared off table in the basement he’s sanitized. All Ranboo knew was that someone was hurt and incase it was worse than they realized he’d prepared a sterile area and gotten all the medical supplies he’d been able to find ready (he’d had to finish his job lockpicking the third trunk to find it). He realized if it was not a serious injury this would be very embarrassing. Maybe that’s why he did it. Maybe part of him was banking on it, to see if they got mad at him for doing something without permission or if they appreciated the sentiment behind the gesture. If they reacted poorly, well then Ranboo would have his answer then wouldn’t he? 

When he heard the door open and multiple pairs of footsteps enter Ranboo barely had time to stand before Techno was coming down the stairs carrying a tall guy in his arms and being trailed by a significantly shorter than the average height of this group teen. Phil was following close behind the teen. 

The group seemed to just notice the teen and the area he had prepared. And looked surprised. 

Ranboo shuffled under their gaze “I didn’t quite know what was happening other than someone was hurt so I figured have an area ready in case it was bad.” Ranboo watched them nervously waiting for a response. 

Techno merely nodded and moved to set the guy down, the teen barely acknowledged his presence, but Phil looked at him with stars in his eyes “You’re a god send Ranboo.” 

Ranboo flushed under the praise. He quickly shifted out of the room and up the stairs figuring three sets of hands were enough and if he stayed, he’d just be in the way. Ranboo made his way out to where the horses stayed and silently joined Tommy in unsaddling the horses. Ranboo made no comment on the shake in Tommy’s hand as they unsaddled and brushed down the horses. 

After the horses had been taken care of, the two boys headed back into the building. Tommy glanced around the empty first floor of the building as they entered. 

“They’re downstairs working on him.” Ranboo answered the unasked question. Tommy nodded and glanced towards the stairs leading to the basement of the building. “Unless you have medical skills you should probably stay up here, they have enough hands down there.” Ranboo said gently unsure of the reaction he would receive from the other teen. 

Tommy huffed an empty chuckle “Did Phil tell you to keep me up here?” Tommy asked as he turned towards Ranboo. 

Ranboo quickly shook his head “no, I just came up to not be in the way I don’t even know what’s going on down there just that they were going through the medical stuff I had set up clearly preparing to do something surgery like down there.” 

“You set up medical supplies?” 

“uh well yeah you said that uh W-wilbur? That your friend was hurt so I set some stuff up in case it was bad” Ranboo scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Tommy turned away from the other teen starting to head to the cluster of seats across the room. As he walked away Ranboo was able to hear a small, sincere “Thank you” leave Tommy’s mouth. Ranboo didn’t reply simply smiled and followed the blond teen to the sitting area. 

The two boys sat in silence after that. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, nor was it comfortable. It was just a silence of two practical strangers worried about the injured man on the floor below. The man who was a brother to one and a stranger to the other. They sat in silence taking comfort in the other’s presence. It was near fifty minutes of sitting together in silence before they heard movement on the stairs. Tommy nearly launched himself out of his seat with how quickly he straightened himself in his seat. Ranboo also quickly looked towards the stairs. 

Techno emerged and looked at the two teens sitting together. Techno looked worn out, most likely due to the immense mental strain the day had taken on him. Assisting in the amputation of your basically brother’s foot is not an easy task. Techno’s gaze drifted across the two teens ending on Tommy. He said a simple “Hes going to sleep for like a day or somethin’ but he’ll live.” 

Tommy sagged in clear relief at the news “Can I go see him?” 

Techno shook his head “No” Tommy instantly deflated, and Techno sighed. “You didn’t let me finish, I was saying no, not until Phil comes up and gives the okay. Him and the kid are still finishin’ cleaning everythin’ up and making sure he’s settled then ya can go down.” 

Tommy perked back up slightly at that. It wasn’t his normal level of energy given the distance he ran and the emotional distress he’d been in all day. It was clear he was exhausted, but he sat straight as he waited for the eldest of their group to come up from the basement. 

A few minutes later Phil came upstairs to see Techno looking close to asleep on the couch Tommy looking ready to burst with anxious energy waiting on the couch and Ranboo with confusion and concern mixing with the ever-present wariness that featured his face since Phil had met the kid. 

Phil looked at Tommy seeing the unasked question in his eyes. “Wil is still asleep, probably will be for a while. Tubbo is staying with him so he doesn’t have another flip out if he wakes up and still isn't fully there and hurt himself. There’s a chair next to Wilbur across form Tubbo waiting for you.” As Phil said the last of the sentence Tommy bee lined for the stairs and disappeared from view as he went to see his brother. 

To say Tubbo felt awkward was an understatement. When he agreed to join Wilbur and Tommy he didn’t expect for the former to get super sick from a mauled up infected foot and enter a delirious state where he saw Tubbo as his son. Only for him meeting two other group members by informing them they were going to have to chop of Wilbur’s foot and then have Wilbur start screaming about him being his son. Then to assist them with said amputation which led him to where he was now. Sitting next to the amputee waiting for him to be awake and lucid enough to realize Tubbo isn't his child and be able to leave him without fear of him hurting himself trying to find the boy. So Tubbo sat in the middle of the basement of this group’s base surrounded by strangers and completely unsure of themself. 

Tommy sat across from Tubbo, he hadn’t moved since he came down directly after Phil had gone upstairs after the amputation. After the first hour Tommy seemed to gradually calm down as he watched his brother’s even breathing and started talking with Tubbo. It was basic, simple conversation, something Tubbo hadn’t had in a while. There were a few moments of light jokes, but for the most part it was a subdued conversation, the concern for one laying between them keeping them more quiet and calmer then they may have been in a lighter situation, or a kinder world. 

Tubbo wasn’t sure how long it was before Phil came downstairs again, only that it had been a few hours at least. Phill has a bundle of blanket in his arms and Tubbo realized it’s probably late. His thoughts are confirmed when Phil sends Tommy to bed. Tommy putting up little protest before slowly making his way upstairs to wherever the beds are. 

Tubbo knows he’s not getting the luxury of a bed tonight. Though his chair is more comfortable than the tree branches he had been sleeping in and as Tubbo bundles himself in the blankets Phil hands him he desperately hopes he doesn’t have to return to sleeping in the tress again. Phil is a kind man Tubbo quickly learns. When his son's life isn’t in immediate danger, he is very calm and easy to talk to. The conversation is very similar to the one he shared with Tommy. Discussing simple unimportant topics. Tubbo easily notices how Phil avoids topics that could be a bit personal and upsetting to discuss. Topics like family or asking too deep into his past. Eventually Tubbo falls asleep the exhaustion from the stress of keeping WIlbur alive catching up to them and he falls into a soundless sleep. 

Then there’s a sound interrupting the soundless sleep. As Tubbo slowly opens his eyes he sees Technoblade sitting across from him, holding Wilbur’s hand and humming a tune softly. Techno seems to notice Tubbo’s eyes on him as he quickly looked at the now awake teen. The two exchange a brief conversation that allows Tubbo to have some idea who this person is before Techno tells them to go back to sleep and Tubbo doesn’t object. 

Ranboo really had no idea what was happening and he hated it. Information kept you safe, kept you alive, to be clueless was a death sentence. ‘Maybe not here with these people’ a voice in his head said. Ranboo shrugged it off. He may have decided to stay for now but that didn’t mean he knew these people enough to trust them. They seemed good, but he hadn't been here long and half the group had just showed up. So he had to tread carefully. 

The issue is it’s especially difficult to tread carefully when you don't know anything. He had gotten pretty used to Phil as the older man spent a lot of time trying to get him to talk and open up more. And Techno may be an ominous presence, but he was getting used to him as well. He was learning to read the body language of the two but now three new people had joined. One with an unknown injury who just had some form of medical surgery? Procedure? Whatever it was done in the basement. None of them had said what happened explicitly to Ranboo and he didn’t think it was his place to ask. Plus, with new people meant a whole new group dynamic, a dynamic that could be bad for Ranboo. So Ranboo stayed on guard, waiting for a chance at information. 

Ranboo’s chance came at breakfast. Tommy was still fast asleep upstairs Techno and Phil were with Ranboo on the main floor. When Phil mentioned someone needed to bring Tubbo breakfast Ranboo volunteered. It gave him a chance to meet the other newcomer to the group as well as a chance to figure out what happened to Wilbur. Phil and Techno both looked surprised by the offer, but Phil smiled and handed Ranboo two plates of breakfast and sent him on his way. 

There was an issue with this plan Ranboo realized halfway down the stairs. To get to know Tubbo he had talk to him, Ranboo wasn’t very good at talking to people. Still, he couldn’t back out know and go back up to Phil and Techno, that’d be embarrassing, and Tubbo had to have noticed his decent if he turned around now Tubbo would also know. So Ranboo continued on. He reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to where Tubbo sat next to the prone body of Wilbur. Ranboo offered and awkward smile and shuffled over to them. 

“Breakfast” Ranboo said wincing slightly at his own awkwardness as he handed Tubbo a plate. 

“Thanks...” Tubbo said trailing off at the end in question. 

“Ranboo” was the hurried reply. 

“Tubbo” Tubbo offered in return. 

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Ranboo broke it with an eloquent “Sooo this apocalypse huh?” 

Tubbo barked out a laugh “you really don’t know how to talk to people do you.” 

Ranboo gave a slight pout “look I could hardly talk to people before zombies were a thing, the months alone didn’t help.” Ranboo whined. Their conversation progressed from there. The mood lighter than it had been in the conversations Tubbo had the night before. It was a needed conversation for both boys who had been alone before this group had found them. It was a reminder of what they had missed, a reminder of friendship, a reminder that they were still kids. 

It was midafternoon when Wilbur woke up. He wasn’t awake for long, just a few minutes long enough for Tubbo and Phil to tell Wilbur was lucid enough for Tubbo to cease his bedside vigil. Tommy bemoaned the fact that he wasn’t there for it. Phil simply told him he’d probably stay awake longer next time, calm down child. The mood in the base was significantly lighter. 

Despite the reassurances from Phil Tommy stated he was taking Tubbo’s spot as permanent vigiler and marched down the stairs. As Techno called after him that “vigiler” was not a word the others could hear the faint mumbled “stupid nerd, English major fuck” which caused the rest of the group to crack up. Phil followed shortly after Tommy leaving Techno, Tubbo, and Ranboo alone on the ground floor. 

For a while nothing occurred until Tubbo started a conversation with Ranboo, having a wholesome yet chaotic conversation in front of Technoblade. Eventually Tubbo roped Techno into the conversation. After a while Techno pulled out a deck of cards leading the trio to get a little to invested into their card game. 

When Wilbur woke up next it was as Phil said, awake for more than two minutes. He took the loss of his leg surprisingly well. Looking at the abrupt ending of the leg for a long moment while the rest of the group watched anxiously seeing how he’d react. Then Wilbur spoke. 

“Wilbur Soot? More like Wilbur Foot amiright? Get it ‘cause I only have a foot instead of two feet.” 

Ranboo couldn’t help the obnoxiously loud snort that came from him at the joke. He knew he shouldn’t laugh but it was so stupid and right up his alley of bad jokes he couldn’t help it. As Ranboo tried to stop the giggles coming from the joke Phil just stared in disbelief. Wilbur seemed completely unfazed by his missing limb and Ranboo who he’d been trying to get a genuine smile out of since he arrived laughed at that terrible joke. Phil felt mildly betrayed by this as well as proud. 

Wilbur grinned “See he got it!” Wilbur said before gesturing at Ranboo then pausing “Wait a minute who the fuck are you?” Wilbur’s tone wasn’t hostile just curious but it still caused Ranboo to instantly stop giggling and straighten up. He was instantly back on guard and nervous (Phil’s heart hurt as he saw how quick this kid reverted back to his fearful and guarded stance). Wilbur’s question reminded Ranboo that his story of arriving here wasn’t the most wholesome. Y’know the whole stealing of supplies part of his arrival. As Ranboo gestured frantically trying to form words Phil swooped in. 

“That’s Ranboo we found him alone and we offered to let him stay.” Phil quickly supplied. Wilbur nodded, he had once been on the receiving end of Phil’s adoptive tendencies (and apparently acquired some of his own if Tubbo was anything to go by) so Wilbur was not about to argue with the man. 

Despite Wilbur’s quick acceptance at his loss of a foot, the next few weeks were difficult. Wilbur had to hobble, with the aid of someone being a human crutch for him. Phil worked on a very basic first prosthetic for Wilbur for when Wilbur had healed enough to be able to use it. Tommy was always willing to help Wilbur move, and Wilbur kept joking that it was the most embarrassing thing in the world to have to rely on Tommy. To which Tommy would swear at him in response feigning anger and threaten to drop him. Threats that fooled no one as Tommy kept careful hold on Wilbur as he continued to assist Wilbur to whereever he wanted to go. 

There were also the new additions. Tubbo was extremely awkward with Wilbur after the whole “he’s my son delirium.” Wilbur never brought it up so neither did Tubbo. Eventually their awkwardness would pass. There was also Ranboo who still tended to stick to the edge of the room always sticking as close as he could to either the main exit or the stairs for quick escape. Ranboo tended to perch on the edge of whatever furniture he sat on, ready to move at a moment's notice. As much as Phil tried, he could never seem to get a full genuine smile from the boy, he could get small smiles, but they never did quite make ti to the boy’s eyes. The wariness overpowering Phil’s attempts. Phil persisted though, he was determined to get Ranboo to smile and laugh as Wilbur managed to. 

There were quirks and habits to get used to, and a shift in the group dynamic due to the new additions that they had to adapt to. Tubbo and Ranboo often drifted near each other as the two newbies and closest in age. Tommy was also the same age but he spent most of his time as Wilbur’s crutch and making jokes with him about his leg. 

So yes, the next few weeks were filled with awkward interactions and mistakes. There was still trust to be earned and bonds to be formed. They all didn’t click together overnight as one cohesive group. But they would get there, for now they were together, alive and trying. For now, that would do.

**Author's Note:**

> There she is part two complete hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> It may be a bit before the next part as life is a bit hectic and I still have to plan out how I'm going to write the next part.
> 
> My google search history was very amusing after writing this with my crown gem of searches being "how long does an amputation take." 
> 
> I've never really wrote injuries so it may not be the most accurate and I based the herbal stuff from what I've learned from my mother and google so again may not be totally accurate. 
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think!


End file.
